<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love your smile by stormthedarkcity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932325">I love your smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity'>stormthedarkcity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran makes sure Alistair gets safely in a taxi home after a party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Zevran Arainai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love your smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content warning: although no boundary is crossed, the concept of consent VS alcohol is discussed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alistair was drunk. He wasn’t about to pass out, or be sick; but he was solidly, gleefully drunk. The party in Bee’s flat was slowly reaching its natural conclusion, and Alistair was standing next to the dinner table, swaying slightly out of sync with the music, with a relaxed smile on his face and a half-eaten cookie in his hand.</p><p>Zevran found Bee in their kitchen.</p><p>“<em>Brasca</em>, Bee,” he said, “how drunk did you get Alistair?”</p><p>Bee looked indignant. They added another pile of plates into their already full sink and turned to him. “Excuse you, I didn’t <em>get</em> anyone drunk! Alistair’s a big boy who makes his own decisions.”</p><p>They looked thoughtful for a second. “You know, you don’t come often to these, it’s possible he drank a bit more than he should’ve because he was trying to give himself courage.”</p><p>Zevran pouted. “Hmm, so you got him drunk so he would make a move on me, that <em>is</em> what you are saying, yes?”</p><p>Bee scoffed. “I didn’t get him drunk!” they repeated.</p><p>“Of course not.” Zevran grinned widely.</p><p>“I didn’t!”</p><p>Zevran shook his head, laughing. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, and since I seem to be the only one who actually worries about our Alistair, I will accompany him out and make sure he gets into a taxi home.”</p><p>Bee cackled. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll <em>accompany</em> him out,” they said, with pointed air-quotes. Zevran tutted.</p><p>“What manner of monster do you think I am? I do not take advantage of inebriated men who also happen to fancy me!”</p><p>Bee poked his chest. “Yeah, well, just in case, since I don’t trust your self-control, you have <em>three minutes</em> to get him into a car. After that I’m taking over, and I don’t care if you’re making out by then.”</p><p>Zevran laid a hand over his heart. “I will get our Alistair safely home.”</p><p>“In a taxi. You’ll get him safely <em>in a taxi</em>. He’s not that drunk, Zev. If there’s ever an opportunity for you to get him <em>home</em>, you’ll know it, don’t worry.”</p><p>Zevran laughed. “Oh, I sure hope so!”</p><p>Back in the main room, he found Alistair in the same spot, except the cookie wasn’t in his hand anymore. Zevran briefly wondered whether he’d eaten it, or dropped it on the ground on accident.</p><p>Oh well. That was a problem for the person who was going to clean. Namely, Bee. In which case, it would be fitting justice for having implied he would take advantage of the lovely, innocent little Alistair in this state. He crossed the room decisively.</p><p>Alistair jumped a little when Zevran put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I think it is time you went home and got some rest, yes?” he offered. Alistair nodded.</p><p>He let himself be steered across the flat – which was, thankfully, rather empty at this late hour – and into the vestibule, a small and almost closed-off room which offered a welcome break from the noise. Zevran grabbed Alistair’s coat (he had to stand on his tiptoes to do so – who in Andraste’s ass uses the highest hangers?) and let him put it on a little clumsily.</p><p>“Did you have fun tonight?” Zevran asked. His ears were buzzing slightly in the relative quiet of the room, and it was so small it forced them to stand very close, Zevran’s neck craned up to look at him.</p><p>Alistair hummed distractedly in response as he adjusted his coat. His gaze wandered down, from Zevran’s eyes to his mouth, and Zevran felt his lips part in amused expectation.</p><p>Was he really going to do it? Was Alistair finally going to find the courage to kiss him, there, drunk in their friend’s vestibule?</p><p>Alistair lost his balance and rolled forward a bit, still staring at his lips. Zevran grinned as Alistair raised a hand and warm fingers found their way to his bottom lip, which they traced carefully. Zevran’s smile widened as he was overcome with the urge to lap at the fingers. It would be so very inappropriate, but certainly something to consider, if only for the reaction that Alistair would have. He’d blush and pull back, probably. Or maybe, given his current state, he’d lean into it, give himself to Zevran…</p><p>Hmm. Those might be thoughts better left to a more private setting.</p><p>And certainly not around a drunk Alistair, damn it! He would <em>not</em> let Bee be right.</p><p>Alistair gripped Zevran’s collar with his free hand and brought himself forward. Not quite close enough for a kiss, but definitely enough that Zevran could feel the warmth of his breath on his parted lips.</p><p>“I love your smile,” Alistair murmured.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“I love your smile,” he repeated, fingers still moving across his lips. “It’s always…warm, and wicked, and it makes me feel…” He groaned. Zevran wasn’t sure whether it was frustration or lust. A bit of both, he’d wager. Which was…<em>very</em> interesting, but not for tonight.</p><p>He gently pushed Alistair back until he was standing mostly upright again.</p><p>“I’m going to call you a taxi,” he said, gently, “and you must text me when you get home, yes?”</p><p>Alistair smiled lopsidedly. “I can text you. I’d like to text you.” He sighed a little sadly. “I’ve had your number for ages, but I never dare text you,” he said. Zevran patted his shoulder.</p><p>“You may text me, my dear Alistair, you may text me. And if you wish, we can talk some more tomorrow, about, ah…”</p><p>“Your smile.” Alistair was grinning widely. He looked as though he’d just made a breakthrough.</p><p>“Yes. Quite true,” Zevran said. “<em>My smile</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a prompt fill for <a href="https://stormthedarkcity.tumblr.com/post/184510075788/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>